theseason5oftandffinnalyhasasiteonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon And The Gremlin
Gordon and the Gremlin is the 6th episode of the 5th season. Plot Gordon's fire is not lighting. The firelighter is puzzled. but he guesses that the problem is caused by "gremlins". Thomas explains to Percy what gremlins are about. Percy wants to find one, but James dismisses the observation and explains it's actually just an issue. Thomas disagrees. Sir Topham Hatt hears everything and orders the engines to be quiet due to this; a VIP is coming to Sodor due to having a tremendous amount of the Really Useful Engines. The engines need to probe that they actually are. The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt sees Gordon and tells him to be on his best behaviour and pull the special coach. Gordon is also told to go at a reduced speed due to her mother Dowager Hatt intolerant to high speeds. Gordon later arrives to wait to collect the special coach due to the turntable under repair. As Percy passes by, he teases Gordon about being late and about the coach being stuck on the turntable due to the repairs. Soon, the turntable repairs and Gordon is coupled to the special coach. Gordon runs on the main line and works hard to be on time as possible. He does not stop until he arrives at Kirk Ronan station. At the station, Sir Topham Hatt is concerned why Thomas has not yet arrived. Sir Topham Hatt’s mother Dowager Hatt was picked up from the docks and Gordon thinks Thomas is not useful being delayed. Thomas apologises and explains that the reason of being late was he had to wait for the farmer to take the cow that strayed on the line earlier. But the passenger has actually made it on time. Thomas does not know the VIP but Sir Topham Hatt had earlier set up a party for her. As Thomas leaves to take on water, Gordon sides more remarks about Thomas (who ignores him) and leaves the station immediately. As Gordon wants to make for lost time, his driver now realises that they are on old tracks and they need to slow down, but not only for that but also for the VIP who is onboard one of the coaches taking a bath. Gordon does not stop until he reaches Wellsworth station. However, Thomas was about to collect the visitor again but Gordon whistles long and loud, frightening the VIP's dog, only to be frightened again by a neighboring bull, and doesn't stop until he climbs into Thomas' cab. The dog is now happy to be riding in the cab to the docks. After the journey, Sir Topham Hatt's mother Dowager Hatt decides to renamed her dog "Gremlin". Sir Topham Hatt finds this a good joke that he found one. Thomas asks who the VIP is, and Sir Topham Hatt explains that the VIP is Sir Topham Hatt's mother Dowager Hatt, and, the knows that they are now all the Really Useful Engines. Sir Topham Hatt mother Dowager Hatt agrees with him. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) *The_Firelighter (Voiced By Martin Clunes) *Dowager Hatt (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) Locations *Kirk Ronan *Wellsworth *Brendam Docks *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Shunting Yards Trivia *The Fultan Ferry from TUGS appears at Brendam. *In Germany this episode is named "The Goblins and Guest of Honor". The Italian title is "Gordon and the Goblin". In Japan this episode is called "Gordon's Ghost". *There are some differences between the UK and the US Versions. Some differences are: **In the UK, the US and the international versions, Gordon's whistle is heard when the narrator says "He was soon working hard to make up for loss time.“ **In the International versions, Alec Baldwin' Impersonation of Gremlin the Dalmatian Dog (Barks) is used in 5 times in the background. **In the International versions, Gremlin The Dalmatian Dog barks when he goes up onto the bridge. Alec Baldwin Can Be Heard In The Background. **In Keith Wickham Version, James says "Gremlins don't exist, It's just an excuse when things go wrong and no one knows why." **In Keith Wickham Version, Sir Topham Hatt says "Ho, ho, ho And he laughs. **At the end of the episode, In Keith Wickham version, "And my mother of course, Is always right.", and in the International versions. Keith Wickham' Impersonation of Sir Topham Hatt (laughs) is used at the very end of the story. Goofs *The fireman was actually the one who found the "gremlins". *In the first scene of Tidmouth Sheds, James' tender is tilted. *When Sir Topham Hatt speaks to Gordon one of his buffers is crooked. *When Gordon collects the special coach, he starts pulling one, but in the next scene he pulls 2. *When Gordon leaves Kirk Ronan he has Duck's whistle sound. *In the close-up of Thomas' driver, Thomas is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. Category:Episodes